Collision
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate. But what happens when the two collide? Features OCs, Christian, Randy Orton, and others.


**Fandom: **Wrestling - WWE  
><strong>Title: <strong>Collision  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Drama/Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There's a thin line between love and hate. But what happens when the two collide?

Chapter One

The yellow envelope in her hands made her nervous as hell as she carefully opened the flap and pulled out the papers that were tucked within. She had signed her contract over two weeks ago, and this was just her copy to keep for legal reasons. Somehow, this made it all feel real. The WWE logo in black and red in the corner, her full signature scrawled on the bottom of the page ... it was all too trippy for words and she had to inhale deeply and pinch herself just to make sure it wasn't all a dream. With a smile, she tucked the paper back into the envelope and then went to stick it away with other important paperwork.

Autumn had been wrestling for the past seven years, starting when she was sixteen. She and her sister had started at about the same time, but her sister's career had taken off much faster than hers. Her sister, Melony, had been with the WWE for nearly two and a half years now, and as proud as Autumn was of her, there was also a tinge of jealousy. She never let it get to her though. She just used it to fuel her to work harder and succeed quicker, and she had. She had worked her ass off, and now here she was - packing her bags for her debut on Raw.

She had already worked a few house shows, just to test the crowds and meet some of the wrestlers. It had been hard for her not to become starstruck, but she had made it through, and now, she was completely legit.

The only thing she had asked for was for her relation to Melony to be kept under wraps. She loved her sister, but the last thing she wanted was for people to start saying she had used Mel to get to the WWE. Melony was a former Women's Champion and fan-favourite. That was a lot to live up to, but Autumn intended to do it - by herself.

She shook her head, sighing as she picked up her phone to check it and saw she had received two texts from her sister. She replied to them, and then checked her luggage to make sure she had packed everything she would be needing. Her flight left out at eight the next morning and the last thing she wanted to do was forget anything.

She had to stop for a minute to clear her head and let the fact settle ... she was debuting as a Diva on WWE Raw in two days.

Coffee caddy in hand, Christian knocked on the hotel room door that belonged to his on-screen valet and real life best friend, Melony. It was close to noon on a Sunday and he had to make sure Melony was out of bed and dressed, or at least alive. "Mel!" He called, knocking again. Seconds later, the door flew open and the fiery red-head stood before him, her hair damp as she was fresh out of the shower and dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. She took a cup of coffee from him and opened the door, ushering him inside. He barely had time to make his way in before she slammed the door and went about her morning routine.

"Problems?" Christian asked, raising an eyebrow as he removed the lid off his coffee cup and blew on the steaming liquid before taking a sip.

"No! Just trying to hurry up and get ready!" Melony called from the bathroom, and Christian could smell some sort of hairspray or other girly concoction. He waved his hand in front of his face and sat down on the end of the bed.

"What's the rush?" Christian called, sipping more of his coffee.

Melony poked her head out, eyeing Christian as if he was dumb. "Autumn's here, ya dork."

"Ohhh right!" Christian nodded, "I forgot. The prodigal sister debuts!"

Melony made a face as she strode over, sipping her coffee and picking up her phone. She had a few texts from her sister explaining how to get to the hotel she was staying at and she replied saying she and Christian would be over in a bit. Mel was excited to get to see her little sister, and she was beyond proud to know that she was getting ready to make her debut in the business that Mel was so fond of.

Melony finished her coffee and tossed the cup in the trash before heading back to the bathroom to finish drying her hair.

Christian shook his head and stood up, walking over to linger in the bathroom door while Melony finished getting ready, thinking about how far they'd come. They had been thrown together for a storyline a little over six months ago, and in that time, without expecting to, they'd grown into inseperable best friends. He was closer to Melony than he was to anyone else currently in the business. It was weird, they both knew, but great at the same time.

Melony finished and turned to face Christian, "You need a touch-up?" She asked as she waved her eyeliner at him. He made a face and playfully smacked her hand away.

"Come on, let's go. God, how much make-up do you need?" He joked, and she shoved him with a laugh as she made her way out of the bathroom.

Autumn met and hung out with Melony and Christian, and after getting over the initial excitement of hanging out with her sister and one of her favourite wrestlers, at the end of the day she headed back to her hotel room to relax and rest up for the following day.

She would be debuting on Raw, in front of millions of people, in less than twenty-four hours. She had no clue who her first opponent would be or how it would all be going down - they would prep her on that when she got settled at the arena. It was all sneaking up on her so fast, and she welcomed it.

Whatever her future held ... she welcomed it with open arms.


End file.
